Night of the Blood Contract
by CineMa2
Summary: AU: Nanami Haruka and Nanami Hikari were just two regular girls living in the country with their grandmother. But an act of kindness turns their world upside down. Vamp!STARISH AwakenedSecrets and AniMags collab!
1. Blood and Contracts

**A/N: Hello!**

**We're both very excited about this. Our first collaborative! **

**We really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Cindy and Maggie do not own Uta no Prince Sama. Hikari is Cindy's OC and the plot is ours ^.^**

* * *

"Hey wait a minute! Just what the hell are you?!" A girl shouted while backing away from the group with her sister next to her.

"Us? Simply, we're people who have been looking for you, craving for you and…"

* * *

_Start of the summer ~_

The early summer sun beat down on the little country home, making the morning rather warm.

"Hey, hey grandma! What am I going to do with these?" A young girl with red long hair asked smiling brightly, holding up a bag of cucumbers.

"Oh that? You can just cut it into slices dear." Her grandma said while washing some vegetables.

"Grandma, I finished the watering." Another voice came from the door. A girl with shorter red hair walked into the kitchen after depositing her muddy shoes on the doorstep.

"Ah, Haruka. Thank you for you help. Now if you don't mind, can you help Hikari with the cutting?"

Haruka nodded her head and went over to Hikari who was cutting some tomatoes.

_Nanami Haruka, 16 years old._

_Nanami Hikari, 15 years old._

_Both of them living on the countryside with their grandma_.

* * *

_Meanwhile ~_

"Are they the ones we've been looking for?" A redheaded guy asked while staring at the house from afar.

"They are the ones. Actually, I'm surprised that we found them first. Guess who's lucky?" A short blonde guy smirked and licked his lips.

"So the plan is to just 'pass' by them and get to know them? Easy enough. This will make the meal." Another guy said while holding a rose and smirked.

"They are the ones that the our whole clan wants. Pure and innocent…"

_Ittoki Otoya, 16 years old_

_Hijirikawa Masato, 16 years old_

_Shinomiya Natuski, 17 years old_

_Kurusu Syo, 16 years old_

_Ichinose Tokiya, 16 years old_

_Jinguji Ren, 17 years old_

"Then. Let us begin."

"There. All done!" Hikari put the basket in front of the garden and wiped away a sweat beading on her forehead.

Hikari pulled her blue trousers higher up so they reached her knees and wiped away the grass from her white t-shirt.

"Big sis! If you don't hurry I will be leaving you!" She shouted and looked back at her sister.

"W-Wait..!" Haruka stuttered and ran towards her while holding another basket.

"We're just going out for a stroll…" Hikari blinked her eyes and shrugged her shoulders before taking the basket from Haruka.

"Come on. I will carry them." Hikari smiled as they began walking.

While they were walking Hikari accidentally bumped into someone making her fall on her butt.

"Ouch…" Hikari rubbed her back and looked up.

"Ah!... I'm sorry! I should have been more careful!" A blonde guy with glasses said and picked up the basket that fell over.

"No, it's alright. It's my fault for not looking." Haruka smiled to reasurre him.

"Are you alright?" Another blonde asked me and stretched out a hand to me.

'' Yeah. Thanks. '' She took his hand and he helped her up.

"But… Shouldn't I ask you all that? All of you look pretty pale… Are you scared of sunlight or something?..." Hikari asked bluntly and let go of the blonde's hand.

"We're just a bit tired. Nothing to worry about." The redheaded guy said with a smile.

Why does their faces and smiles look so… scary?

"Well… You can come back with us! Maybe that can help you out of the sunlight." Hikari suggested and gestured for them to come with her and Haruka.

"Grandma, we're back." Haruka said while taking off her shoes.

"Ah. Welcome back. Who are these people?" Grandma asked and Haruka moved over to give their grandma a better view of the men.

"They're just some guests. Mind if they stay here for a bit?" Hikari asked and her grandma nodded.

"Sure."

"So.. Do you mind telling us your names?" Haruka asked with a gentle voice and the boys nodded.

'' I'm Ittoki Otoya. Nice to meet you. '' The read head smiled as he introduced himself.

"Hijirikawa Masato." A serious faced, blunett said while sitting formally on the ground.

"Shinomiya Natsuki." The bubbly boy with glasses said and gave Hikari and Haruka a smile.

"Kurusu Syo." The shorter blond said and smiled at Hikari.

"Ichinose Tokiya." The tall boy with black hair said with a bored tone.

"Jinguji Ren. Take care of us now little lambs." The last one with strawberry blonde hair smiled at Haruka who blushed.

They chatted through out the day and when they finally realized the time it was already night.

"Oh! Look at the time, it's already late. Haruka, Hikari, please prepare some futons here." Haruka and Hikari's grandma said with a smile and the girl cocked their heads.

"Why?"

" I don't really want any of them to be walking home at this hour, so they can stay the night." Their grandma said with a smile and closed the door.

"Oh, alright then…" Hikari blinked her eyes confused and went out of the door with Haruka.

"Well this was easier than we thought. Luckily their grandma is a nice one."

"Don't let your guards down yet."

"Okay… If you all don't mind… You can sleep downstairs by the living room. The futons are already prepared." Hikari said while poking her head inside the door.

"Yeah, thank you for letting us stay for the night." Tokiya said with one of his fake smiles.

"The pleasure is ours." Hikari said and opened the door to let them go through.

After a while Hikari and Haruka went to sleep while they guys on the other hand…

"They're asleep. So this is the best time to do it." Otoya whispered while looking up the stairs.

"Yeah. This was definitely worth it." Syo said and looked at the stairs while licking his lips.

"Now calm down. They might wake up." Tokiya scolded the younger ones who cast their heads down.

"But… Their blood is calling us…" Natsuki muttered while his eyes became a crimson red.

"Fine. Just be quiet." Ren sighed before smiling, showing a pair of fangs.

Slowly they got up the stairs and quietly opened the door to the girl's bedroom and went in.

"I vote for the younger one." Syo said while looking at Hikari with his crimson red eyes and fangs showing.

"Fine. Go treat yourself." Masato sighed and looked over at Haruka who Otoya was going to drink from.

Syo put his hands on the sheets of Hikari bed while leaning in to her neck.

"Ungh… What…?" Hikari slowly opened her eyes and looked down at Syo before jumping up, making the others turn around.

"KYAAH - MNPH!" Hikari screamed before Syo clamped a hand over her mouth, staring at her with anger filling his eyes.

"Now, just shut up!" Syo hissed while glancing at Otoya who was covering a terrified Haruka's mouth.

Syo let go of Hikari's mouth and she pushed him off the bed.

"Just what the hell are… Crimson red eyes…? I was sure your eyes were blue…" Hikari muttered while backing away from the angry teen.

"I-I must be dreaming…" Hikari shooked her head while pinching her arm.

"This is not a dream." Syo slammed his hands on both sides of Hikari's head, making it impossible to escape.

"B-but…"

"We were going to spare you…" Ren sighed while holding up his rose and putting it in Hikari's hair.

"W-wait! Just hold on a minute!" Hikari whispered loudly for everyone to hear and pushed Syo away again and grabbed Haruka's arm.

"Just what the hell are you?!" Hikari hissed while blocking her sister.

"Us? Simply, we're people who have been looking for you, craving for you… And most of all… wanting your blood." They muttered while all of their eyes turned red.

"V-Vampires…" Haruka muttered.

"I thought they only were a tale. Like in the storybooks." Hikari shivered as each one of them came closer.

"That's a lie. Vampires has lived for centuries. And we are some of the most powerful ones, despire our young age." Masato said and smirked at the girls.

_Ittoki Otoya, 16 years old, Vampire lord._

_Hijirikawa Masato, 16 years old, Vampire lord._

_Shinomiya Natsuki, 17 years old, Vampire lord._

_Kurusu Syo, 16 years old, Master Vampire._

_Ichinose Tokiya, 16 years old, Master Vampire._

_Jinguji Ren, 17 years old, Master Vampire._

"But now that you know our secret…" Ren mumbled and grabbed the collar of Hikari's shirt.

"I guess we can feed on you and kill you then." Syo said with a smirk and grabbed Haruka's wrist.

"W-Wait! Hold on!" They both shouted as they struggled to get away.

"What is it? Any last words?" Ren asked as he stuck a thorn into Hikari's wrist, making her bleed.

"A-a contract! Yeah! A contract!" Hikari yelled and Haruka nodded.

"Contract?" They asked as Syo and Ren loosened their grips on them.

"We will make a contract with you…" Haruka started.

"If you spare our lives. We will give you our blood when ever you want. Just don't kill us!" Hikari finished with a trembling voice.

"Huh? This is the first time I hear human beings making a contract with vampires." Tokiya put his hand to his chin and began thinking.

"Why not just accept? They will let us drink their blood whenever we want." Natsuki asked, licking his lips.

"Something like this dosen't happen every day." Masato said, but before they could do anything more Otoya interrupted.

"Now hold on. You know if we make a contract with them we are the ones that has to protect them?" Otoya said with as sigh.

"Don't act all mature now, Otoya. You know just as we do that this is something that dosen't come often, besides they have pure and innocent blood and soul. Something like that is also pretty rare here." Ren said with a smirk and began licking Hikari's blood that dripped from her arm.

"Ngh…"

"Look they aren't resisting. That means that they are dead serious about this." Syo said and let go of Haruka.

"Fine. We will make a contract with you, but there are a few things you have to know." Ren said while crossing his arms.

"First, we are not the only vampires around here. Many of them are hidden and very many of them are powerful. Two, making a contract with a human means that we are allowed to drink your blood as often as we desire, and you are not allowed to resist, no matter what. And three, you're not allowed to fall in love with any of us."

The girls nodded and the boys smirked and Syo went over to Hikari.

"Well now we have all that done, I have to have a bit of your blood before going on to the ritual." Syo smirked and lifted Hikari wrist up and licked a certain spot.

"Ngh!" Hikari winced in pain as Syo pierced his fangs on her skin.

The others just looked at the scenery with calm faces and waited for Syo to finish his meal.

"Well I know I'm gonna drink blood from her." Syo smirked and let go of Hikari's arm.

"Come on. We have to do the ritual." Tokiya said and the others went outside.

"Are you alright?" Otoya asked and reached out a hand to Hikari.

"Huh… Yeah. I'm alright, I'm just feeling a bit dizzy. That's all." Hikari smiled and took Otoya's hand.

"Alright. Come on. The ritaul will be going on shortly." Otoya said and gestured Hikari to the garden.

"Syo… I think you drank too much of Hikari…" Otoya muttered as Hikari began to wobble.

"I had my meal though. Plus she should be grateful because almost the whole vampire clan knows about them and where they are now. They're lucky that we will protect them." Syo smirked and licked his lips.

"Protect?" Hikari asked while holding her head.

"You two have the rarest type of blood and soul in the world. A type that will make makes every vampire want you. Making a contract with vampires means that the vampires will pledge their whole life to the human they will protect. So we will protect you with our life." Tokiya said and gestured both of them to come closer.

All of them grazed their fang across their arms making them bleed.

"What?" Haruka muttered and looked at them in surprise.

All of them held their bleeding arms above a stone that had a certain star shaped sumbol on it.

Their blood dripped down from their arms and on to the pattern making the pattern being covered in blood.

"Place your arms on the symbol." Natsuki said to the confused girls and they nodded before each one of them placed their arms on the symbol.

"Now lift them up." Tokiya gestured and the girls lifted their arms up.

The blood dripped a bit before sealing itself in the girls arms marking them like a tattoo.

"That's our seal, it proves that you are ours and ours only." Syo said and looked at the symbol. Six stars arranged in a circle.

Two girls, six vampires, and rare, lifebonding contract.

The game is only starting…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Maggie: I hope you liked it!**

**Cindy: Please come again! And your comments are really appreciated!**

**Maggie: I think Syo and Otoya make hot vampires. *starts drooling at the thought***

**Cindy: *smacks Maggie on the head* Stop it. You'll scare the readers away! WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**Maggie: PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES US HAPPY! :3**


	2. Ice cream and alley ways

**A/N: Hello!**

**Thank you for all the great responses! We really appreciate it! We love asukakizuno.p4s, thefrozencherryblossom, Vampirebite801, Guest: k, and Celestiawolf for reviewing! You made so happy we had to acknowledge you ^.^ This chapter is dedicated to you 5 and the 83 other viewers! Thank you!**

**Maggie: Should we do something clever with the disclaimer?**

**Cindy: I don't know. I can't really think of anything.**

**Maggie: Oh well. What about Hikari? Does she have anything to say?**

**Hikari: What the hell?! *reading ahead in the story* What kind of situation have you put us in?!**

**Cindy: Don't give it away!**

**Maggie: Cindy, keep control of your OC!**

**Cindy: *sigh* This is exhausting. Let's get on to the story already! WE DON'T OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA! JUST THE PLOT AND OUR OCS!**

* * *

Haruka sighed as the car bounced along the unpaved road. She was glad it was almost summer vacation, she didn't know if she could stand these long car rides into town anymore. The night's events conquered her thoughts. She wasn't sure what would come of them, but she really wished that the mark they gave her wasn't so visible!

Haruka played with the wristbands covering the stars. Shifting them, she looked at one closely. They weren't solid, but made up of fine, intricate vine patterns. She couldn't help but be dazzled by their beauty.

"Onee-chan." Hikari's voice snapped Haruka back to the present. "We're almost at school."

Haruka nodded and noticed Hikari still looked a little pale. She had made sure that her sister drank plenty of water and orange juice since that one vampire, Syo she believed his name was, decided to make a meal of her. It made her heart hurt every time she saw the two little puncture marks on Hikari's wrist.

Their grandmother pulled up to the school and the sisters climbed out. After saying 'goodbye's and 'have a good day', they separated to their different classrooms.

* * *

Haruka entered her classroom, 2-A, and sat in her seat. It was in the middle of the row, but right next to the window, an optimal place for the air headed girl. She was staring out the window when a soft, "Ohayo," pulled her back.

"Oh! Good Morning, Rita-chan!"

The cool-headed blunette gave her a hint of a smile and a nod before sitting down in front of Haruka. They easily stricked up a conversation before the teacher came in.

"OHAYO-PU!" In walked their flamboyant teacher, Ringo-sensei. Ringo-sensei was famous in the small town for his cross dressing. Haruka remembered her grandmother saying he was a year or two behind her mother in school and he was usually made fun of for being very feminine. She said he was much happier dressed as a girl and that she was happy for him.

The class returned the greeting and they started class. Being the air head she is, Haruka didn't notice all the times Ringo gave her strange glances.

* * *

Hikari slept through most of her classes. Several times, Hyuga-sensei had to slam a textbook on her desk to wake her up. But the blood loss and what happened last night made her sleepier than ever.

But the one class she didn't sleep in, was the one where she would have caught on fire if she did. Summer-sensei (as she instructed the students to call her) was probably roped into becoming the home economics teacher. All of her cooking was deadly, her sewing was atrocious, and her cleaning skills… lets just say the students have no idea how she keeps a home.

Even with those downfalls, Summer-sensei is the most wonderful, funny, happy, amazing teacher that ever existed. She was a teacher that students could come to with problems and joke with. But the only thing you never wanted her to do, was take off her glasses. She had another personality that made you want to run screaming. The seniors made sure to tell this to every class of hers, horror filling their eyes at the unknown memory.

Hikari was actually thinking about telling Summer-sensei about her and her sister's dilemma. But who would believe that they made a contract with a group of vampires when she barely believed it herself? She remembered what they had said. They said that there were more vampires looking for them. The thought made her scared and jumpy. Ever since hearing that, she's been afraid of her own shadow. This is Nanami Hikari we're talking about! Known all through the school for being the biggest bad ass tomboy ever.

A tap on her shoulder made her jump two feet in the air. "Dammit, Ai! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, Nanami-chan. But are you alright? You've been out of it all day." He asked in his usual monotone voice.

She gave her teal headed friend an appreciative look. "I'm fine Ai. And how many times have I asked you to call me Hikari?" She asked changing the topic.

"Approximately three thousand ninety two times, Nanami-chan. Now tell me why you've been acting strangely."

Hikari sighed. Ai had moved here from the city last year and they had become fast friends, both being the class weirdoes and all.

"I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all." Ai stared at her for a moment before shrugging and accepting her answer. He was watching a bunch of students keep Summer-sensei from making a cake along with the class and didn't notice Hikari wringing her hands together in built up tension.

_Only two more periods today._ She kept reminding herself. _Only two more and I can go home. But what will be waiting for us at home? Those boys?_ She looked up and giggled when she heard a quiet explosion. Summer-sensei had made a cake against the students' wishes and there were five foot flames emerging from the oven with sensei standing there wide eyed over it and her mouth in an O shape.

"Kyaaa! Go get Hyuga-sensei!" One of the girls screamed and there was a lot of running around before Ai calmly got up and got the fire extinguisher. As he put out the flames, Hikari went to the crying teacher. "It's alright, Summer-sensei! It wasn't your fault! It could've happened to anybody, right Ai?!"

"Of course."

"See?"

"I-I'm sorry, Hikari-chaaaaaan!" She sobbed rubbing her eyes. Hikari hugged her and the exciting part of her day ended… Possibly… No. There was still a lot to come.

* * *

"Onee-chaaan!" Haruka turned around to see Ai and Hikari running towards her and Rita.

"Hi, Hikari! How was school?" She asked with a smile.

"Summer-sensei set fire to the oven again. So, nothing out of the ordinary." Hikari giggled and Ai turned the ends of his mouth up slightly in the only hint of laughter he could give. "Anyway. Onee-chan, I called grandma and she said we could spend some time shopping around town before she comes to get us. Do you want to go get ice cream?"

"Sure!"

"Ai and Rita are invited as well, of course!" Hikari smiled at their friends.

The four walking to the ice cream parlor were quite the band of weirdoes. You have the shy, bubbly one, the rambunctious tomboy, the robot, and the silent beauty. They all balanced each other out.

It wasn't long until they were sitting on the parlor's patio, the umbrella shading them from the beating of the early summer sun. Hikari nibbled at her strawberry cone, watching Haruka talk to Rita about the test results they got earlier that day. Ai was watching them as well, nibbling at his cup of vanilla soft serve.

"Can I have a bite?"

Breath blew in Hirari's ear making her jump up with a scream.

She heard laughter and hit the bent over form on the head making him fall to the ground.

"Syo! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"But y-you're face! HAHAHAHA!" Syo was in tears!

Hikari plopped back down on the patio chair and went mourned the loss of her dropped ice cream. Ai shoved his towards her and she gave him a huge smile to thank him. He recognized it with a nod.

"Hikari?" She felt Syo snake his arm around her shoulders. "How was school?"

"Go away." She said flatly and stuck a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Ohhh~ I see now." Hikari lifted her eyebrow at Ai. "Is this why you've been so out of it today?"

"Huh?"

"You got a boyfriend."

"W-W-WHAT?!" Hikari and Nanami yelled out at once.

"Of course not! Syo is not my boyfriend! H-he-he's."

"Do I not get a say in this?" Syo asked. Rita and Ai nodded while Hikari and Nanami gave him a surprised WTF look. Syo tightened his arm around Hikari's shoulders and laid his other hand on her cheek. "I rather like the idea of being together." He said quietly. Hikari shuddered when his face moved in closer to her and she felt the sharp points of fangs grazing her neck. "Can I have a bite." He said again, but this time only loud enough for her to hear.

The others took her visible shudder as one of pleasure, and were confused when she pushed him away with an angry look. "Go away, Syo." He voice was demanding and he looked rather hurt.

"H-Hikari, don't you think it's about time we got home?"

"Yeah, Haruka. Let's go."

They stood up to leave saying good-byes to their friends. Syo nodded to the two teens still at the table and followed the sisters. "I'll walk you home." He said.

After they had walked around the corner, Syo grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into an alley before shoving them up against a brick wall. "You two!" He said in a stern, scary voice. "Why didn't you come straight home after school?!"

"We didn't want to, so we didn't!" Hikari sassed back while Haruka kind of shriveled up in intimidation.

"Do you know what could have happened?! Do you?! We were all so worried! I'm surprised I was the only one to sneak away to look for you!"

"How did you find us?" Hikari asked crossing her arms with a slightly guilty expression.

"Your smells are very strong and significant. It was easy to track."

"Are you saying we stink, Shorty?!" Hikari snapped.

"No stink per say. Haruka smells like a sunny day and roses. You smell like strawberries and sweat."

"Whatcha say, punk?" Haruka sensed her sister's demon aura and started to back away.

"You smell like strawberries and sweat. Not as bad as some of the other tomboys out there. I once drank from on tomboy who smelled like dirt and grass."

Hikari threw her arms up and stalked out the alley with Haruka on her heels. They had gotten a goodly bit a ways before Syo started to go after them.

They ran along the sidewalk and darted into another alley and watched as Syo ran right by. Hikari was peeking around the corner of the building to make sure he was really gone.

Hikari sighed. "I think we lost him for now. Until he picks back up on our scent. The nerve of that guy!"

"H-Hikari!"

"What? Haruka, what is it?" She turned around and went pale.

Standing behind a dumpster, just visible, was Summer-sensei. She was pinned up against a wall by a smaller woman with long light blonde hair pulled into a side braid. The woman seemed to be kissing sensei's neck, but a small ruby running down her chin told them otherwise.

"Summer-sensei! No!" Haruka yelled. Hikari tried to get a hand over her mouth to quiet her before, but couldn't move fast enough. She tried to pull Haruka out of the alley, but she was planted to the ground.

The girl heard them and whipped around. A trail of blood running down her chin and crimson eyes changing into beautiful blue ones. Summer-sensei collapsed, pail and almost completely drained of blood.

The short girl stalked towards them slowly. Her blue eyes were cold and terrifying, seeming to freeze them to the spot.

"You saw me." She purred giving them chills. "You saw me feeding… What to do about that?" She reached them and stroked a hand down Haruka's cheek. "I recognize your scents. You're the ones everyone wants. How lucky would I be to get a bite." She started to move into Haruka's cheek when Hikari snapped out of her trance. She started to move, but a hand grabbed the vampire's neck before she could. Following the arm, Hikari saw Syo.

"Izzy." She growled.

"Ah, Syo. Long time no see. You haven't been around the house lately. We all miss you. Especially—"

"Leave them alone." He said. His voice was hard. Even more terrifying than this girl, Izzy, had just been. "They're ours. You have no rights to them."

"Oh?"

Syo grabbed Haruka's arm and moved the wristbands to show the mark. "They both belong to us and I have already drunk from the younger one."

Izzy glanced at Hikari, who fidgeted under her gaze. "Very well, Syo. I'll leave them alone… Until I'm ordered to do otherwise." She threatened. "And He'll be very interested to hear about this."

"Don't! Don't tell _anyone_ about this! Or so help me Izzy, I'll—"

"You'll what, Syo? Kill me? You know you can't do that."

"You don't know what I'm capable of. I'm higher up than you."

She smiled sadistically. "Not after this you won't."

Syo stared at her for a minute. "You've been getting on His good side… Haven't you?"

"Of course! How else would a vampire survive these days? Not all of us can go around making useless contracts. I bet you won't be able to keep them alive for a month. They'll all be after them, and you too."

"We can take them. We aren't scared."

"Now that's the thing, Syo. You should be. You haven't been around for years, you don't know how much we've all grown. See that one there?" Izzy pointed at Summer-sensei. "If I don't finish her now, she'll turn. And you know that the stronger we get, the stronger the ones we create will be. And you know what?" She leaned in to whisper in Syo's ear, but still spoke loud enough for the girls to hear. "I'm full."

The three of them gasped and Syo could only stare at the turning woman.

Izzy pulled away from Syo and grinned. "I hope to see you soon. Maybe Christmas dinner?"

It seemed like the girls blinked and she was gone! Just vanished!

"S-Syo." He turned to see Hikari collapsed to her knees on the ground and shaking. "Please… You can't let this happen to Summer-sensei."

Syo chuckled a bit. "Do you really think I'm evil enough to leave her like this? We'd have a wild vampire on the rampage and a lot of us would probably die trying to kill it."

"Don't call Summer-sensei and _it_! She is a wonderful person!" Hikari yelled, trying to hold back tears.

"I just… *sigh* I need you guys to wait around the corner. The others should be on their way. Tell Masato I'm over here and the rest will take you back to your grandmother's house."

They nodded and walked to a bunch just down the street. They cuddled up to each other for support and weren't even waiting a minute before five frantic boys showed up. Hikari, being the one in the rightest mind, told Masato to go to Syo.

* * *

"T-Tokiya?" Haruka mumbled as they rode along the dirt road. "W-we met another vampire."

"I know."

She looked surprised up at him. "How?"

"The contract allows us to tell when your afraid or hurt or whatever. And if the feelings strong enough, we can see flashes of what you're seeing. So we know Izzy was there."

"Who is Izzy? I know she's a vampire, but she seemed extremely close to Syo."

"She's his younger sister."

"WAH?!" Haruka and Hikari yelled together.

"Syo has two siblings. Izzy is his younger sister. She was actually turned a while before him. And he had a twin brother, Kaoru."

"Were they human before?" Hikari asked.

"Of course! We all were. Very few vampires were born ones. Only one is actually alive today. Syo's family actually was attacked. Their blood was much like yours. A mouth watering fragrance. The three of them were attacked. Syo and Izzy turned. But his brother didn't survive the transformation, as weaker humans usually do. But it was actually Syo everyone thought would die."

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

"Syo had a heart condition as a child. Kaoru was the healthy one. While Syo was weaker in body, Kaoru was weaker in spirit. He just wasn't strong enough."

"That's terrible!" Haruka exclaimed.

"And the thing is, Izzy blames Syo. That's why she's so cold towards him. She hates him and all of us, his friends."

"She said that she was going to tell someone about us. Who was she talking about, Tokiya?" Hikari asked.

He was silent. "I think she meant she was going to tell the leader of our clan…" The car stopped and he climbed out.

The two girls got out too and went after Tokiya. "Who?" They asked.

"No one you need to worry about." A hard voice came from behind them.

"Syo!" They ran to him and started blurting out questions about Summer-sensei.

"She's fine. We were able to keep her from being turned and she's currently in the hospital." He said and they sighed with relief. "She won't remember anything. So please, when you see her, don't say _anything_!"

They nodded in agreement.

That was the adventure of their first day in contract. But later, when their grandmother was asleep, they did have to give a couple of their new friends a bit of a snack. Haruka didn't like being bitten, but it wasn't as horrible as getting taken as a full meal.

They knew they had more to come. But a single question haunted them: Who is the clan leader? What could he possibly want with them?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, new characters! Yay! **

**Rita, Summer, and Izzy are Maggie's!**

**Hikari is still Cindy's!**

**You don't necessarily need to read Maggie's story (even though she'd love you to) to understand the characters (which might be OOOC*). Their pretty much there so that we don't need to spend time making up entirely new characters ^.^ **

**So Maggie's ROSETTA (read her story if you want to know what the heck that is) is going to be in this. And so is Quartet Night.**

**Maggie: Oh my god! What have I done to my OC!**

**Cindy: And you killed Kaoru! How could you?!**

**Maggie: I don't know! I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! Yes, I am responsible for this complicated chapter. But I think it turned out pretty well!**

**Cindy: O.O YOU **_**KILLED**_** KAORU!**

**Maggie: I SAID I WAS SORRY! Anywho! Please review! It makes us so happy! ^.^**

**Cindy: You don't deserve to be happy.**

**Maggie: Do you think I liked doing that to poor Syo?! *sigh* SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	3. Midnight chats and kidnaps

**A/N: Welcome back! Good to see you! We're happy you didn't get lost on your way.**

**Maggie: Cindy though that this was going to be short. But its 2,507 freakin words not counting these authors notes!**

**Cindy: Shut up! *pout* Anyway, we don't own Utapri!**

**Maggie: Rita, Summer, and Izzy are mine!**

**Cindy: And Hikari is mine!**

**Both: AND THE PLOT IS OURS! **

**Maggie: *Heroic pose* Now lets get onto the story!**

**Cindy: *face palm***

* * *

In the middle of the night Hikari woke up with that god damn question repeating in her head. ''Who is their leader...?'' Hikari muttered and turned around to face the wall. ''I'm not going to sleep tonight...'' Hikari sighed and looked over at Haruka who was sleeping peacefully. ''At least she can sleep...''

Hikari got up from her bed and silently walked towards the door and opened it. She silently walked down the hall and peeked down the stairs into the living room. ''I can't believe that grandma still let them stay here... Well at least all of them are sleeping.''

Careful not to wake the vampires up, Hikari went down the stairs and towards the kitchen to get some water. ''It's never been this scary to go out to get some water at night, now that there are vampires right outside the door.'' Hikari shuddered at the thought of one of them waking up right now, because in her theory vampires might have better ears than normal humans.

''Who is the leader and what does he want with us...?!'' Hikari silently cursed as she tried to find an answer to the question, but being the stupid person she was she got no clue at all. ''My brain won't work...'' Hikari silently banged her forehead on the table and didn't notice that someone came in to the kitchen.

''And what are you doing?'' Snapping her eyes open, Hikari jumped up from the table and almost hit her head on the wall.

''Oww...!'' Hikari hissed and turned around to look at... Otoya. ''I'm so glad that it was you and not Syo.'' Hikari sighed in relief and Otoya sat on the opposite side of her.

''And why exactly?'' Otoya asked and put his chin on the palm of his hand and gazed at Hikari.

''If it was him I would have turned out to be a meal by now.'' Hikari muttered under her breath and shivered at the thought of the blonde vampire piercing his fangs on her skin.

''But why are you up so early in the morning? You still got school you know?'' Otoya questioned and Hikari slumped down on the chair.

''It's not really any difference. I still sleep in class because of the blood loss.'' She mumbled.

''I didn't know that Syo would just go ahead and make you his meal though. He hasn't even drunk from Haruka.'' Otoya said with a light huff and crossed his arms.

''How does our blood taste anyway? Is it that good?'' Hikari asked and Otoya nodded.

''There are actually different ranks on your blood level and you and Haruka's blood are one of the rare types. So vampires do find it almost impossible to resist and makes it really hard to stop before killing you, which we would have probably done if we didn't make a contract.'' Hikari sat there on her chair and absorbed all the information Otoya could provide her. She had to admit, hearing all about this was kind of interesting although she is a meal herself. ''Well I'm gonna go back to sleep.'' Otoya said and got up from the chair. ''Oh, alright. Good night.'' Hikari waved her hand and Otoya went out of the door.

Hikari didn't realize that she had been so tensed the whole conversation and the moment Otoya went out of the door she slumped back down in the chair and took a deep breath. ''I'm still not used to all this vampire stuff...'' Hikari mumbled and hugged her knees and buried her face on her legs.

Hikari's head was spinning, she couldn't think properly. Well it's no surprise, she rarely thinks about anything.

''I thought you were awake.'' A voice came from behind her and she slowly opened her eyes.

''No...'' Hikari mumbled and shook her head, refusing to look up.

''If you keep looking down like that I will have to force you to look at me.'' The voice said with a hint of irritation, but Hikari sill wouldn't look up.

''No... Just go away Syo.'' Hikari pouted and Syo sighed.

''I'm hungry.'' He said bluntly and forced Hikari's arms to release her knees.

''L-Let go!'' Hikari yelped and despite trying her best to keep struggling, Syo was stronger than her so he easily got her wrists pinned to the wall and looked at with crimson red eyes.

''I thought I would be nice to you tonight, but I guess not.'' Syo smirked and leaned in to Hikari neck.

''S-Stop, Syo!'' Hikari whispered loud enough for him to hear, but Syo ignored her protests and licked a certain spot on her neck. Then without hesitation, Syo pierced his fangs into her neck.

''Ah...'' She moaned in pain. After the blood loss from earlier, Hikari couldn't push Syo away as he kept sucking her blood. Eventually Syo stopped and licked the blood that dripped down on Hikari's neck.

''No matter how much I get, I can never get enough of your blood.'' Syo said quietly with a satisfied tone and looked at Hikari who was covering her just bitten neck while licking his lips.

"Bastard...!'' She hissed and pushed Syo away and ran out of the kitchen.

After storming up the stairs to their bedroom, Hikari slammed the door behind her, making sleeping Haruka jolt upright.

''Hikari...? Is everything al—'' Haruka stopped mid sentence when she saw Hikari covering her neck and slumped down to the ground. Rubbing her eyes to be fully awake, Haruka got up and took out the first aid kit from her closet and went over to her younger sister.

''O-Onee-Chan...'' Hikari was on the verge of tears and Haruka smiled softly as she hugged Hikari while stroking her back.

''It's alright... Onee-Chan is here...'' Haruka whispered.

"I-I don't want this, Onee-chan! I don't want to be a food source!" Hikari sobbed and Haruka stroked her sister's back to soothe her.

After three minutes, the crying died down and Haruka slowly pulled away from Hikari and took a hold of the first aid kit. ''Let's get that mark hidden, alright? Then we can go back to bed.'' Haruka said with a soft voice and Hikari nodded silently.

Haruka cleaned up the wound and put a small band aid over it. ''I guess you have to wear that for a while to hide the mark...''

When she was done, Hikari got up and went over to her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The morning went quite smoothly to the girls' surprise. They had gotten out of the house without any further problems with the vampires. Haruka, being the worrywart she was, constantly glanced at Hikari who was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

When they got in the car and out of the vampires reach, Haruka slowly leaned in to Hikari's ear and whispered, ''Are you alright?''

Hikari nodded her head and looked out the window with a blank expression while sliding her fingers over her patched up neck. (She looks paler than yesterday, just how much blood does that vampire Syo drink?) Haruka thought and she bit her lip just by seeing her younger sister space out.

''Are you sure you will be alright?'' Haruka asked while the two of them walked down the hall which was crowded with other students.

''Yeah...'' Hikari replied still staring off to space.

Haruka slumped her shoulders in defeat when they reached Hikari's classroom and without further questions, Hikari went in, leaving Haruka alone in the hallway.

''There's no beating her, is there?'' A voice came from behind her and Haruka turned around. ''Ah. Rita-San...'' She mumbled and the calm expression on Rita's face became a frowning face.

''What happened?'' Rita asked and Haruka shook her head.

''Nothing, let's go to the classroom, alright?''

* * *

Hikari sat down on her seat by the window on the last row. ''I hate my life...'' She mumbled and went to sleep before class even started.

Several minutes later, Hikari was sleeping even when Huyga-Sensei came in and started class.

''Hikari...'' Someone poked her shoulder, but she ignored it and kept sleeping. ''Hikari...!'' The person kept poking her and she grunted and looked up a bit.

''Shut up, Ai.'' She hissed and went back to sleep.

''Hikari! Huyga-Sensei is glaring at you!'' Ai said and Hikari's eyes snapped open.

Looking up from her seat she was greeted by an angry Huyga looking at her while his right eye was twitching. ''Hikari... DETENTION!'' Huyga slammed the textbook on the desk and Hikari shrunk back in her seat.

''I'm doomed.''

''Of course you are.'' Ai said in his usual monotone voice and Hikari grunted.

''Shut up.''

* * *

''You're spacing out more, Haruka.'' Rita whispered from the front and Haruka snapped back to reality.

''Eh?''

Sighing, Rita looked around the room to check if Ringo-Sensei went outside before turning to face Haruka.

''Is something wrong? You can tell me if there is anything bothering you.'' Rita said with concern in her voice.

''I'm alright.'' Haruka said with a smile and Rita looked at her with a suspicious eye before shrugging it off.

''If anything's bothering you, you can tell me.''

''I will.'' She replied with a weak smile.

* * *

The rest of the day was alright for Haruka, but she did notice that Ringo-Sensei would glance at her every once in a while. The way he looked at her made her shiver, but she pushed the feeling away and concentrated on class.

''School is finally over.'' Rita said and stretched when she heard the bell ring.

''Yeah. I'm gonna go and get Hikari.'' Haruka said while rising up from her chair.

''Alright, I will come with you.'' Rita said with a smile and Haruka nodded.

''Thanks.''

They headed for class 1-A where they would hopefully find Hikari. Haruka and Rita waited outside for the students to come out, afterwards students swarmed out from the classroom, but there was no trace of Hikari. Haruka spotted Ai who was walking down the hall and she called out to him.

''Ai! Do you know where Hikari is?''

Ai turned around and looked at Haruka in the eye before going towards her. ''Hikari got caught sleeping in class again, so she got detention from Huyga-Sensei. She said that you should go first.'' Ai said and Haruka sighed.

''Again? Come on Rita. We will go home first.'' Haruka said while turning the opposite direction and walked down the hall with Rita.

Rita and Haruka went out to the school courtyard, but the moment they got out... ''KYAAAAAH!'' They heard girls screaming in delight and they turned to the voices.

''What's happening over there?'' Rita asked and Haruka shrugged her shoulders.

''I don't know. Should we go and check?'' Haruka asked.

''If we can come through that huge crowd. It looks like all the girls are gathered around there.'' Rita said and Haruka nodded.

''Come on, I'm curious.'' Haruka said with a smile and grabbed Rita's arm and dragged her to the crowd.

''W-Wait, Haruka! I'm not really good with crowds!'' Rita said and Haruka turned around.

''Me neither, but come on!'' Haruka smiled and Rita sighed in defeat.

About five minutes later they got through the crowd of girls and looked up.

''Oh no...'' Haruka mumbled to herself while Rita was clearly shocked.

In Rita's perspective she saw six very, very handsome guys smiling and talking with the girls. While in Haruka's perspective she saw six hungry vampires waiting for their meal.

''Rita... I think we can go now.'' Haruka said while tugging on Rita's skirt like her life depended on it, which it did. But holding on her friends skirt didn't help as Haruka got pushed towards the vampires by their newly made fangirls.

''EEK!'' Haruka yelped and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but she didn't feel any pain.

''Huh?'' Haruka slowly opened her eyes and looked up. ''Shinomiya-San...'' Haruka mumbled. Haruka shivered, feeling the glares right at her and dark auras gaining around the girls.

''What are you doing to Natsuki-Sama?!'' A girl said and Haruka sighed.

''Why are you here?'' She whispered for Natsuki to hear.

''To pick you up, what else?'' Tokiya said behind him and looked around.

''Where's Hikari?''

''Hikari got detention for sleeping in class.'' Haruka answered while getting away from Natsuki's grip.

''Who's her teacher?'' Otoya asked with a hard face and Haruka looked at him confused.

''Hyuga-Sensei, why?'' Haruka said and the others fell silent.

''Huyga? Like Huyga Ryuya?'' Ren said with a bit of anger in his voice.

''Yes...? Why?'' Haruka tilted her head to the side.

Masato gestured Haruka to come closer before whispering to her ear, making the fangirls glare at her with anger visible in their eyes. ''Hyuga is a vampire.'' Masato whispered and Haruka almost dropped her bag.

''What?!'' She yelped and the others nodded.

Without any hesitation, Haruka turned around and ran towards the school building.

"Haruka-chan?" Rita asked with concern as she ran past her.

''W-Wait! Haruka!'' They screamed ad ran after her, ignoring the fangirls who was clinging onto them.

Haruka raced down the hallway to find the classroom Hikari was in. When she finally reached the classroom she was already panting, this was not good for her poor health at all.

_*THUD* _

Haruka's eyes widen when she heard screaming on the other side of the door and furiously opened it. The moment she did that, Haruka dropped her bags on the floor and her face paled.

Right there in front of her eyes was almost a lifeless Hikari with blood running down her neck and dripping down to the floor.

''Ah... Hikari...'' Haruka shivered by the sight of Hikari and looked over at Hikari's Sensei who was licking his lips while blood was covering his suit.

''HARUKA!'' Otoya screamed when they reached her. He pulled her into his arms and put his body in between her and Hyuga-sense in an attempt to shield her. She was shaking like a leaf in fright.

The vampires looked over at Hikari who was barely breathing and then looked at Hyuga who was smirking and picked the girl by the collar. ''I believe you have failed in protecting this girl.'' Huyga smirked and carried Hikari in his arms bridal style. ''I think his highness will be pleased to receive this.''

All the guys eyes widened and Syo sprinted towards the vampire who easily dodged the attack he was about to give.

''I will deal with you later. For now I have to give our king his new toy.'' Huyga said and in the blink of an eye, he disappeared with Hikari.

''Shit.'' Syo cursed under his breath and looked over at the guys with crimson red eyes.

''H-H-Hikari...'' Haruka mumbled before collapsing to the ground.

''Haruka!'' The guys yelped in surprise and Tokiya sighed before lifting her up. Tokiya looked at the girl in his arms and wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

''We will bring her back.'' He muttered and looked over the guys who nodded in agreement. ''Definitely''

* * *

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER!**

**Cindy: I rather enjoy writing these. :3**

**Maggie: But I bet the readers hate you for it.**

**Cindy: Yes, but this means that they have something to look foreword to. Any comments on what is going to happen in the next chapter, Maggie?**

**Maggie: Blood and vampires.**

**Cindy: … You basically just said what this story is about.**

**Maggie: I know! :3 But we'll be learning something big in the next chapter, so look forward to it!**

**Both: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

…

…

…

**Maggie: I'm neglecting my own story for this one… I want to apologize to my own readers really quick and say I will start on my next chapter soon!**


	4. Cold Blood

**Well, here's chapter four of Night of the Blood Contract! Sorry for the long wait everyone, but it wasn't my fault. Maggie was the one responsible for this chapter so Cindy is innocent ^_^**

**CINDY AND MAGGIE DOES NOT OWN UTAPRI OR THE CHRACTERS! ROSETTA BELINGS TO MAGGIE WHILE HIKARI BELONGS TO CINDY!**

* * *

Haruka sat practically bouncing in her seat with impatience. Its been a few hours since Hikari was taken right from under their noses. She and the six vampires were on a train to god knows where. Haruka looked nervously over to they boys in the seats around her. Right next to her was Ittoki-kun. He had fallenasleep almost as soon as the train started moving. In front of herwere Ren and Masato. They were debating about something, but Haruka couldn't keep up with them long enough to find out what. Tokiya and Natsuki were behind her. Tokiya had ear buds in and was nodding his head slowly to a beat, while Natuski was looking at a piyo magazine.

But it was Syo across the aisle that really caught her attention. He was in the seat by himself with his head leaning on the window and staring out at the country as it flashed by. He's been extremely irritable since they took Hikari. The boys knew it was because she was his favorite food source, but Haruka couldn't help thinking it was something else. But she had to push that thought out of he mind and focus on finding Hikari.

The train stopped and her vampire companions were instantly on their feet. She followed them off a bit hesitantly.

Syo and Tokiya were whispering in front of her.

"You should take her somewhere and hide until we can get Hikari back." Syo said.

"I'm one of the strongest here, you'll need me." Tokiya crossed his arms.

"Its because your one of the strongest that you need to stay and protect Haruka. We don't want to lose both of them in one day." Syo grumbled.

Haruka burst between them. "I'm not staying behind! I'm going with you to find my little sister!"

The six of them stared. They didn't expect such an outburst from the shy girl.

"You don't understand what we're dealing with, Haruka." Natsuki said.

"But she's my sister! The only one I've got! Please! You have to let me come! I wouldn't be able to handle waiting somewhere safe while my sister's life could be in danger." Haruka pleaded with her chin dropping to her chest.

"…Its getting dark." Haruka looked up in surprise to see Masato staring off into the sunset. He slowly turned his head back to her. "It'll be even more dangerous where we're going when the sun sets. Are you sure you want to come?"

She nodded furiously.

Masato looked at his friends. They nodded in turn until Syo was the only one left. A grunt of approval was all they got from him before he tore off into a sprint.

Tokiya and Otoya each took one of Haruka's hands and ran with her. At the speed they were going, it didn't take long to reach their destination.

The house they stopped at was not what Haruka had been expecting. She was expecting a run down haunted mansion with weeping willows and bats. But they were standing at the gates of a very modern looking mansion with fountains and marble statues.

Tokiya chuckled at her surprised expression. "A haunted house would be preferred, but would draw too much attention. Keeping modern helps us hide."

They quickly went to the door and rang the bell. After a moment of waiting, the door opened.

"Ah, I see our young lords and masters have returned." Haruka stared in shock at the girl leaning with her arms crossed in the doorway.

She had shoulder length, roughly cut black hair and gray blue eyes with pale white skin contrasting greatly.

"We need to see Hyuga." Syo said sternly.

"Well, I'm afraid he's already returned home. You have his current address, go find him there." The black haired girl started to close the large door, but Ren stopped it with his foot.

"Emily." He growled. "He gave Him something of ours and we've come to retrieve it.

"Not my problem." She tried to close the door again, but he just pushed it open wider.

"How's that little plaything of yours?" Ren purred. Emily's face hardened. "I hear she's been taken in. For everyone to use… How did that feel, Little Lamb?"

"You should really stop calling girls that, it'll give them the wrong idea. And why do you need two. You've got one perfectly healthy one right there. When Hyuga brought that other girl in earlier, she was on the brink of death. He almost considered disposing of her." She said coolly.

"Just let us in, god dammit!" Syo muttered.

Emily bit her lip and stared at Haruka. "Tell you what. I'll make a deal. I'll let you in if you give me a taste."

Haruka stepped behind Otoya and he held up an arm protectively.

Emily chuckled. "Lord Ittoki, I didn't think I'd ever see you this loyal to a _human_." The way she sneered that last word gave Haruka chills.

"Enough of this." Tokiya said with an orderly voice. "As Vampire Master, a rank higher than your own, I order you, Emily, to l_et us in!"_

Emily shuffled a bit with her jaw clenched before moving aside to let them in. "You know," She said quietly to Tokiya as he passed. "Once Izzy moves up in ranks, she'll make me her right hand. Then I won't have to worry about any of you outranking me."

"Dream all you want, cousin. That day will never come."

Haruka's face grew in surprise and she turned to the vampire closest to her, Ren, to ask about that little exchange. Ren just placed a finger over her lips. "No, Little Lamb. We'll explain absolutely everything once you and Hikari are safely away from this place."

Haruka swallowed her questions and nodded.

Emily led them through corridor after corridor, few doors open revealing rich, modern rooms, before they came to a set of stairs leading down. This staircase checked off all the items on Haruka's list of cliché vampirisms. It was cobble stone with candles on the walls and she even had to suppress a scream when she saw a skull.

She found herself in a large, underground banquet hall. There were many people lounging around sipping wine glasses full of a thick red liquid Haruka knew was blood. All their eyes turned to her and she put her head down to avoid eye contact.

As they walked, Haruka noticed something odd. Every now and then, she would see someone who looked completely out of place. They were even paler than the vampires and wore exposing, thin, white garments. Practically all of their exposed skin was covered in puncture wounds. Haruka didn't know what to think of them… until she recognized one.

The mane of red hair was what caught her eye. Lying there, paler than she remember, and looking practically dead with a vampire feeding from one of her wrists, was someone she thought to be missing a long time ago.

Haruka clamped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. Her breath grew ragged and heavy. Natsuki put a hand on her shoulder. A quiet inquiry as to why she suddenly stopped.

"A-Ava?" Haruka broke away from the group and ran to the red head. They boys shouted out after her, but she didn't stop until she was by her side. The vampire had stopped drinking from her and was staring at Haruka with curiosity and irritation.

"Ava? Oh my god! AVA!" She started sobbing into the girl's too cold shoulder.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Leave her alone you big meanies!"

Haruka looked through teary eyes at the boys running away from the other little girl. When a hand was placed on her head, she sobbed even harder.

"Don't let those bullies push you around, Haruka-chan!"

She looked up at the girl. Wild red hair pulled back in a head band and shining mahogany eyes, all tied up with a bright smile. Haruka smiled at her through the tears. "T-thank you, A-Ava-chan!"

"No worries! I'll always be here for you, Haruka-chan!"

_Always be here for you, Haruka-chan!..._

_Always be here for you…_

_Always…_

_…_

A fourteen year old Haruka sat sobbing in the counselor's office with Rita and Hikari each hugging her from one side.

"W-what do you mean… missing?" Hikari asked.

"You all haven't had any contact with her in four days, correct?"

"Yes," Rita said, "but we assumed she was just sick."

"I'm afraid that her parent came home from a business trip two days ago and she wasn't at home. They assumed that she was over at one of your houses, but when she didn't call they called your guardians. They reported her missing yesterday."

Haruka sobbed even harder.

No…

She couldn't be… gone!

Ava…

Ava…

* * *

"AVA!" She was inconsolable as Tokiya and Otoya made an attempt to pry her off of the girl.

She grabbed Ava's face and made her look straight at her. "Ava?! Ava, please! Answer me!" Haruka pleaded. But thegirl's eyes were foggy and unseeing. She was alive, but not present. Ava couldn't hear her.

"W-what have they done?" She whimpered. Before looking up at all the vampires surrounding her. "WHO DID THIS TO MY BEST FRIEND!"

"You're too loud." A commanding voice rang out through the hall.

Haruka looked over to the end of the hall. There was throne there that she hadn't noticed before. Standing beside it, was a tall man. He had spiky platinum hair and one silver eye and one violet.

"Tch! Ranmaru!" Syo scoffed when he saw the man.

"Shut it, Kurusu! Before I have you locked up again." Ranmaru yelled out.

"Did you… Did you do this to Ava?!" Haruka yelled at the man.

He glared at her. "No. I have no power over the slaves. They are under his majesty's control."

"Control?"

"Haruka!" Tokiya warned and kneeled down beside her to whisper in her ear. "That is Ranmaru Kurosaki! He's the second in command around here."

"Who do I need to talk to about letting her go?" She pleaded.

"That would be me." An assertive voice came from Ranmaru's direction. A man was now sitting in the throne. He had long dirty blond hair and icy blue eyes. He held himself with an air of royal confidence. With a wave of his hand, all the vampires and slaves immediately left the hall.

When Haruka looked back at him, after Ava had been ripped out of her grasp, she gasped to see Hikari slumped in the man's lap. She was wearing a dress like the slaves and her pale skin only made Haruka even more distraught.

She wanted to run to her sister, but the cold glare from the two men in front of her froze her in place.

"Are you here to stay?" He asked the boys.

"No sire," Tokiya bowed respectfully. "We are just here to retrieve the girl."

"Hmm… You should keep them on a leash! That one there hascaused quite the disturbance!"

"They are not bound completely to us, so we cannot do such a thing. They still have free will." Masato said.

The man looked disgusted. "Well why not?"

"They asked for the contract themselves." Ren answered.

"Tch." Ranmaru scowled.

"Sire, we just want her back. Hand her over and we'll leave immediately." Syo said. He tried to sound authoritive, but it came out slightly shaky.

"And if I said no?"

"King Camus," Tokiya spoke up. "We do not want any difficulties. We do not wish for a civil war with the coven."

"Civil war? Civil war?! Ha!" Camus laughed. "Do you call the six of you against hundreds of vampires a civil war?"

"We _are_ your strongest. It would be easy to take most of the coven out." Natsuki said with a smile that gave Haruka chills.

"Its been a long time since you left. Times change. People change. You may still maintain your ranks, but you do not maintain your status as the strongest of my people!" Camus waved a hand before letting it rest on Hikari's neck. "The fact that you let Hyuga get a hold of this beauty proves it." Camus's eyes grew red and he grazed his fangs over Hikari's neck, making her groan even though she was unconscious.

Haruka saw all the boys tense up. They growled baring their teeth. She also saw Ranmaru crouch down into a defensive position.

Camus looked up and laughed. "No need to get defensive." He looked over at his right hand man. "…Ranmaru."

Ranmaru nodded and then vanished into thin air. But the next thing Haruka knew, she was across the room from the boys, beside the throne. Ranmaru was holding her arms down around her middle and had one hand grasping her face, turning it to expose her neck.

"Haruka!" They yelled.

"See? You all have gotten weak!" Camus sneered. "I'd like to keep these girls around. What do you think, Ranmaru?"

"They should be fun to play with." He responded with a smirk and licked up the side of Haruka's face, making her shiver. "Mmm… sweet!"

The girls' guardians growled and took defensive positions.

_"Help! Help! Help us!_

* * *

**And that's the end for chapter four. So yeah, QUARTET NIGHT on the bad side! And I Ai and Reiji will come next chapter! I think...**

**Please favorite and review and do all of that good stuff that makes Cindy and Maggie love you!**

**~ CineMa2**


End file.
